Blue eyes Grey skies
by rs-yorkie
Summary: It is a time of peace for Konoha. Our hero, Uzumaki Naruto returns after four years training. However, shadows are starting to stir. Shadows that threaten the very exsistance of Konoha, and everything it holds dear. Reviews would be greatly appreiciated
1. Chapter 1  Good news and bad

**Chapter one -Good news and bad.**

**Prologue/introduction:**

The following events are set four years after the downfall of Akatsuki and the disappearance of Kabuto/Orochimaru. Our hero, Uzumaki Naruto has recently turned twenty, and is returning from his four year training with Hatake Kakashi, and Jiraiya. It is a time of peace for Konoha, and it seems that it will stay that way for a very long time. However, shadows begin to stir ominously in the background. Shadows that threaten the very existence of Konoha and its' people.

A figure writhed on the ground, completely wracked in pain. His hair lay askew and his glasses where cracked. Blood trickled out of the young mans mouth as he desperately tried to fight the inevitable. He let out a scream which seemed to crack the nature of time itself and promptly passed out. A snake slithered up to the man, to offer him what comfort it could.

Uzumaki Naruto stood proudly, with his arms folded across his chest on top of the fourth Hokage's monument. A breeze caused his substantially long, golden hair to fly all about him as he looked down upon the village of Konoha; love so strong radiating from his eyes it was almost tangible. Mid autumn, Naruto thought was always the most beautiful time of year for Konoha. The leaves around him where fantastic shades of golden and deep red, and the sky was a piercing blue with only the faint wisp of clouds.

Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya stood a little way behind Naruto, with faint smiles etched upon their faces. "He has come so far" Jiraiya mused to himself . He looked at his student with appreciation. "Not only physically, but mentally as well"

"Even the way he dresses, and how he holds himself now shows this" agreed Kakashi. "Who would of believed that eight years ago, the young man in standing in front of us was a loud mouthed, prankster who'd do anything for attention".

"Times sure do change, huh." Jiraiya said.

Naruto was dressed in a lose white shirt, open at the front exposing the thin stark white scars which ran across his chest. Souvenirs from his harsh training. His feet where completely enclosed in boots with metal plates running up his shins and his trousers where a deep red which tucked into the top of his boots. However the most notable change to Naruto's attire was the short sword he wore at a horizontal angle directly above his bum. He pulled it out of it's sheath and held it high into the air, the tiny leafs engraved onto the blade caught the light and flashed magically in the morning sun. This sword was indeed Naruto's greatest achievement. The produce of four years hard work and infinite patience. A dedication to the belief which Naruto held that hard work will surpass a genius any day. It wasn't the sword it's self that was impressive, in terms of swords it was completely average. What really set it off was the leaves engraved all over the blade for they had not been done by a chisel. But with wind chakra.

"Come Naruto" Kakashi said. " It will be a good idea that we pay a visit to the fifth, no one knows we have actually returned yet".

"You're right Kakashi - sensei" Naruto said as he turned round to face his two teachers. "Lets get a move on. I wonder if she will recognise me".

"She isn't a senile old bag yet, Naruto. I'm sure she will recognise you". Kakashi said.

"Heh, I beg to differ about the first part Kakashi" Jiraiya sniggered. Naruto chuckled to himself and began walking towards the Hokage's building.

**Five minutes later outside the Hokage's building:**

"Naruto, you go in first. We will see if that old hag Tsunade recognises you without our help". Jiraiya said.

Naruto pushed open the double doors leading into the Hokage's building and went in. A few people passed him on the way to Tsunade's office but they paid little to no attention to him. It was only when Shikimaru bumped into him did he receive a second glance. Naruto finally reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice. Naruto pushed open the door and walked in. Tsunade, who was writing a document looked up, and the pink haired girl who was staring out of the window turned around.

"Who're you. I don't think I have seen you in the village before" Tsunade stated bluntly, as Sakura's eyes grew wider and wider.

"It's been a while Sakura and Tsunade" Naruto said raising a hand in greeting. Sakura's mouth hung open.

"Have we met before then"? Tsunade said "What is your name"?

"Uzumaki Naruto".

The fifth hokage's brown eyes widened, and a large smile developed on her rosy lips.

"Well well, well. Naruto, you are either lying to me or you have developed into something resembling a fine young man…" Tsunade's sentence was cut short as a flying Sakura came hurtling over the fifths desk and wrapped her arm's around Naruto".

"Naruto you've changed so much"! Sakura exclaimed still hanging onto him. "Where is the boy I'm used too? The boy who would charge into a fight with out thinking, The boy who wore his heart on his sleeve. And proudly".

Naruto laughed out loudly, and hugged Sakura back. "You certainly have one part right, I no longer charge into a fight with out thinking". Sakura broke apart, and looked up in amazement at Naruto who was a good few inches taller than her now. "Is this really the same Naruto"? she questioned herself.

"Where's Kakashi and the old fart Jiraiya then, they should be here too…Unless Jiraiya, is blind from too much…err…personal time". Tsunade questioned.

"Yo". Came Kakashi's voice through a puff of smoke".

"Personal time indeed" growled an annoyed Jiraiya sitting on the window sill. "I'll have this said once and for all today. The great Jiraiya, protector of women everywhere has no need for any personal time! Not when he can easily woo someone enough to do it for him".

"You sad old man…Do you mean by 'woo' you pay someone"? Tsunade sniggered.

"Hmph".

"How is everyone granny Tsunade"? Naruto asked. "Especially the rookie nine, I haven't seen them in four years".

Sakura and Tsunade's eyes lowered in sadness. "I'm afraid the rookie nine, is now the rookie eight…Choji passed away a year ago, protecting his students". Tsunade said her voice filled with grief.

Naruto lowered his head. "Where is he buried?"

"In a field, not far from the village known for it's wild flowers and butterflies…We thought it fitting" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled a sad smile, he knew exactly what field they where talking about and couldn't think of a more perfect place to be laid to rest.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I hope your four years worth of training had some results Naruto". Though she knew just by looking at him that it did. His stance was one ready for action, comparable to a lion waiting to pounce on it's pray. Naruto just smiled at her and nodded.

"Very well then, I expect you here tomorrow morning at ten. We will see the fruits of your work, and like last time decide on a course of action best suited to your abilities. I'm sure you and Sakura have a lot of catching up to do, so you both have the day off to do just that. You are dismissed."

Naruto and Sakura turned to head out of the door along with Kakashi. Jiraiya however hung back.

"What are his abilities like now Jiraiya"? Tsunade asked.

"Good" was the short reply. And with that Jiraiya too vanished.

Sakura and Naruto headed out of the Hokage's building to be greeted by the late morning sunlight cascading down their faces. It was good to be home Naruto thought.


	2. Chapter 2  Two Sannins and reunions

**Chapter two - Two Sannins and reunions.**

The man was breathing heavily. Slumped against the wall of the cave he thought to himself that the pain this time was worse than all the others. Maybe he shouldn't of done what he did. The disease, as he now referred it as, had taken over three quarters of his body. It wouldn't be long until it completely consumed him. He sighed a deep sigh, and closed his eyes.

" I still can't believe it is you Naruto". Exclaimed Iruka "What happened to the boy who used to skip classes to run around painting the monuments to the hokage's?"

Naruto laughed. " You and Sakura here said almost exactly the same thing…Is it so hard to believe that I'm different to the boy you used to know"?

"Frankly, yes" Sakura said "Have you stopped using that ridiculous technique yet? The sexy technique or whatever you call it"?

Naruto gave a sinister laugh before exclaiming: " Certainly not! It is the pinnacle of my four years training…I would show it to you by I don't think Iruka-sensei here could cope with it. His eyes would bleed this time instead of his nose". "Maybe I've even surpassed you now Iruka-sensei" Naruto chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, I'm still considered by many to be the greatest ninja alive Naruto" Iruka said whilst winking. "Oh…I have a favour to ask, if you have any time tomorrow could you give me a hand at the academy? I know the children would love to hear a story or two from you. Especially about your exploits here".

Naruto smiled. "I will try my best…However the fifth has requested that I come and see her tomorrow…I suspect that she will want to see how much I have progressed, so I might not be able to make it".

"That's fair. Don't disappoint me, I look forward to hearing the results of your training".

Naruto looked at Iruka his first ever friend with compassion. "I won't Iruka-sensei, anyway I should go; there is a few things that I must do".

**Twenty minutes later:**

Naruto and Sakura looked down upon the white marble grave. The inscription read:

_Choji Akimichi, friend to all. Rest In Piece ._

The endless sea of colour that the wild flowers surrounding Naruto and Sakura provided blew about in the breeze, and the butterfly that had been perching on Choji's grave flew off into the deep red sun setting beyond the hills. Naruto was sad for his friend, but he couldn't imagene a more beautiful place to be laid to rest than this, that thought bought him a huge amount of comfort.

"oh ho! So it is true you returned Naruto. I thought I saw you in the hokage's building when you bumped into me, but I wasn't sure."

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Came an excited voice. Naruto turned to see a certain Konohamaru running towards him and Shikimaru standing a bit further a way than where Naruto was, dressed in his usual chunin attire. Konohamaru stopped up short, in front of Naruto and looked up at him, whilst Naruto looked down.

"Oh? You became a chunin too Konohamaru? Congratulations!" Naruto said.

"Heh" He smiled mischievously "I finally beat you at something huh Naruto-nii-chan? I've defiantly surpassed you now".

"HA!" exclaimed Naruto "Don't get to big for your boots Konohamaru. You haven't seen me in four years. How can you possibly think that you could beat me?"

"Simple…I'm a chunin whilst you're still a genin. It's obvious that I can beat you".

"I expect we will soon see Konohamaru. How have you been Shikimaru? Does your mum still scold you?"

"No, fortunately" Shikimaru said. "The mantle has been passed on to Temari, who, unfortunately is more of an expert at it than my mother…It's so troublesome".

Naruto chuckled "Something's never change I guess Shikimaru". Naruto looked up at the sky. "Hmm, it's getting dark, and I expect I'll have a long day tomorrow. We should probably head back to the village Sakura. I'll see you soon Shikimaru, Konohamaru." Naruto and Sakura turned and started walking back they came, whilst Shikimaru knelt beside Choji's grave. "Goodbye Choji" Naruto whispered.

**9:59 am, the next day:**

"Come in Naruto" Tsunade said before he had even knocked. Naruto walked into her office just as the clock on the wall chimed ten times. "I suppose you have been wondering what sort of test you will be put through today"

"It had played on my mind for a while"

"Well", announced Tsunade. "This will be your toughest fight yet…You will be against Sakura and…"

A knock on the door showed Jiraiya and Sakura enter the office.

"Yo" Jiraiya said greeting Naruto and Tsunade. "We couldn't help overhearing. Who's the other person apart from Sakura here that Naruto will be up against".

"I was just coming to that…Naruto you will be against Sakura and…me."

"Y-you?" Stammered Naruto

"Yes, me…However you will have someone fighting on your side".

"Who?" asked a curious Naruto looking around to see if someone else was in the room. Jiraiya smiled.

"Him" Tsunade said, pointing to Jiraiya.

"ERO-SENNIN?!"

"This should be interesting" Jiraiya laughed.

"I expect you two to be at training ground eleven in thirty minuets" Tsunade exclaimed. "We will see how much Naruto and Sakura have improved".

**Thirty minuets later:**

Naruto and Jiraiya stood side by side in fight stances. Naruto's hand rested upon the pommel of his short sword which was a quarter drawn and glittering in the sunlight. Sakura stood in a fighting style as well however Tsunade remained motionless with her arms crossed. Three medical ninjas stood at the side of the open field watching with interest. Slowly a trickle of spectators gathered to watch the battle which was about to unfold. Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten and Might Guy sat in a tree with a perfect view of the field while Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Konohamaru and Kakashi stood below it. The air was heavy with tension, and a gust of wind started to pick up. A solitary golden brown leaf floated through the middle of the two pairs.

Naruto moved first, rushing towards Tsunade he threw a single shuriken, making hand seals directly after.

"_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" _Naruto whispered. A mass of shurikens flew directly at the fifth hokage, who jumped in the air to dodge them.

"_Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)" _Hundreds of little bullets of compressed water flew up to Tsunade, who had to body flicker out of harms way. Tsunade drew out of her pouch a kunai, and went at Naruto with it. Dodging a few thrusts to the throat, Naruto was finally forced to draw his short sword which glittered in the sunlight. As Tsunade and Naruto sparred Sakura rushed at Jiraiya throwing a kunai which was effortlessly dodged and following up with a huge punch. She glanced Jiraiya on the shoulder who was sent flying diagonally as he spun around. Jiraiya straightened up in the air, and made a few hand seals.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" _Jiraiya roared and a huge seething mass of fire went straight at Sakura who jumped to the left and out of harms way. Tsunade threw a shuriken at Jiraiya and then aimed a kick straight to Naruto's chest which he took full force. Naruto went flying through the air, and hit the tree where team guy where sitting. Rock Lee jumped down.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?!" Lee said while reaching down to pick him up. Lee wondered how much Naruto had changed. Not many people would be even able to stand this long against the fifth hokage, let alone get up from a direct kick.

"It's good to see you Lee, and I'm fine. Luckily Tsunade didn't hit me full force with that kick or I would have been out cold". Naruto got up and dusted himself off. He saw his sword glittering on the ground beneath Tsunade and ran straight for it. Ducking beneath a punch, he rolled and grabbed his sword aiming a swipe at the fifths ankles which was easily dodged.

"Watch out Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as Sakura came running up behind him with a sweep to the back of his legs. Naruto back flipped over Sakura and tried to aim a kick to the small of her back. Sakura parried, and they started to go toe to toe with each other, each person parrying the others attacks. Naruto pushed her back with a straight palm thrust to the chest and the jumped back himself saying:

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" A huge dragon of fire roared up in the air and came down on Sakura, wrapping it's self around her. However Naruto wasn't finished. He drew his sword again and drew a perfect circle in the air. The blade of his sword became a light blue as it infused with wind chakra. He then sliced the air with it, and the fire around Sakura became a massive cyclone enveloping her completely and spiralling up into the air.

"Shit, this is bad" Tsunade muttered and forming hand seals of her own turned round to face the great roaring mass of fire.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique). _However Tsunade was being hopeful. She knew she couldn't counter a fire and wind attack combined. And the surging mass of water just evaporated off the huge fire Naruto had created. She knew Sakura had only a few seconds remaining before she would pass out completely due to the heat of Naruto's technique. Sannin and fifth hokage or not, she also knew that she had no help of winning against Naruto and Jiraiya combined without the help of Sakura. She body flickered into the fire, and managed to drag Sakura out, who, for her part was looking a bit disorientated to say the least. The three medical ninja's rushed to help Sakura and assured Tsunade that she will be ready to fight again in fifteen minutes.

"It seems you really have gotten a lot better Naruto" Tsunade said looking around at her environment. The earth was scorched completely and many of the spectators where sweating a bit due to the sheer heat of the last attack. Rock Lee however was looking down at the battle in amazement, already formulating new training regimes so he could better Naruto.

"I did tell you Tsunade" Jiraiya said. "How about I step out of the battle for fifteen minuites so it is even again?"

"That seems prudent Jiraiya…Please make sure Sakura is okay". Tsunade said as the perverted hermit had already gone to do just that..

Naruto and Tsunade stood face to face with each other both waiting for the other to strike first. Simultaneously they jumped back making hand seals.

"_Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)" _Tsunade screamed.

"_Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)" _Shouted Naruto.

The massive ball of water Naruto released smashed against the huge wall of compressed earth. Both Techniques cancelling each other out. The earth wall crumbled while the ball of water flew away in countless millions of pieces. Both Naruto and Tsunade stood staring at each other breathing heavily. Naruto formed a Resengan in his hand for the next attack whilst the fifth smiled. She knew exactly how she was going to end this.

Running directly at her, Tsunade held out her index finger, parried the oncoming Resengan, and flicked Naruto directly on the forehead causing him to fly back a couple of feet and hit the ground.

He knew he had lost even though he was more than capable to get up and attack her again. Naruto smiled to himself, making sure that next time they fight, he would not lose.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and Jiraiya , asking the medical ninjas how she was.

"She will fully recover in a day" was the response.

"Was there any need to use that technique Naruto"? Jiraiya asked.

"This _was_ a test to see how much I've progressed. Obviously I didn't use it fully otherwise she would be long dead. However I think I made my point".

"You have certainly made it my boy. Tsunade has requested for you to be in her office at midday tomorrow, I expect what will happen to you now will be decided then". Jiraiya said, looking up at Naruto.

"Why didn't she tell me straight away?"

"Heh…Although she was trying to hide it, she is completely worn out. And so are you by the looks of things. Unlucky for you though, you don't get time to rest" Jiraiya sniggered. "You're friends have come to see you".

Naruto sighed. He craved for a hot bath and something to eat…Raman maybe. That thought would have to wait though, no doubt he was going to be asked one hell of a lot of questions by his companions who now surrounded him.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission commences!

**Chapter three - Mission commences!**

The man's jaw split…It was hanging by the muscle sinews which held it it's face. Blood and saliva trickled down his chest and his tongue lolled out. His eyes where screaming in agony as two hands appeared in his mouth and continued to rip it apart. First one arm appeared, then two. Next half of a mans body slid out of the other man's mouth aided by his saliva and blood. He fell to the floor, covered in slime much like a snake when it hatches. He lay there for a few moments before proceeding to stand up and observe who had just effectively given birth to him.

Kabuto's corpse was slumped against a rock, his jaw completely removed and the roof of his mouth bleeding profusely. Blood was spattered all over his body. The man who had just came out of his mouth smiled.

"Thank you Kabuto, you have been a great assistance to me. Unfortunately your usefulness has ended ".

The man wiped his damp black hair from his face. His serpantine eyes flashed ominously in the streak of moonlight entering the cave.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9 am - The hokage's office. Konoha. **

"Well you certainly have improved greatly Naruto, to be able to stand toe to toe to me for more than 5 minutes is impressive. You still need to train though!" Tsunade stated. "You're definitely jounin level though, as a result I hear-by promote you to a jounin of Konoha".

Naruto blinked. "But I haven't even passed the chunin exams yet…I've never heard of someone jumping directly from genin to jounin.

"Why are you complaining about a promotion Naruto? Think as the fight yesterday as the chunin and jounin exams all in one". Tsunade said. "Anyway, as you are now a jounin you will be starting your first mission today as one. It's ranked as a B, but it shouldn't be to difficult considering the nature of the person involved".

"What is the mission Tsunade-sama"? Naruto asked

"A wealthy merchant in the grass country has been associating with ninjas listed in the bingo book to further his own ends. The Daimyo of the grass country has realised this and have asked for his immediate assassination, he intends to use the death of the merchant as a warning to others not to liase with such criminals. However, we would prefer to capture him alive" Tsunade said, putting stress on the last word. "We want to interrogate him, and find out the location of the criminal ninjas so we can quickly dispatch them".

"Sounds fair, what does this man look like, and will their be any serious resistance while we capture him"?

The fifth held up a picture of a plump man, with balding wispy hair dressed in obviously expensive robes. "Resistance should be minimal to moderate, he normally keeps a few guards with him at all times but they wont pose much of a problem".

"Okay" Naruto said "Who is my team going to be?"

"I understand you've worked well with Rock Lee before, so he will be one…Sakura will be the other acting as a medical ninja only". Tsunade said. "Oh, one more thing Naruto; though you have a 3 man team, the actual sneaking into the house where he lives is a one man job, too many people will compensate the mission. Also in three days times our intelligence says he is holding a feast to celebrate a new contract he has recently signed. It would be prudent to capture him after the feast. Go an gather your team members Naruto and get prepared. Dismissed!"

**One hour later - the gate to Konoha:**

Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee where making final preparations for the mission, and congratulating Naruto on his promotion. Lee was dressed in his usual outfit, Sakura was wearing a dark blue skirt with a white, long sleeved top. Her forehead protector resting on top of her pink hair. Naruto, who was to be the one actually going to capture this merchant was dressed in loose black trousers, tucked into his boots. Naruto's sword was resting in it's normal horizontal position just above his waist and his top was black with medium sleeves, he also wore a mask similar to Kakashi's. His bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes provided a stark contrast to his outfit.

It would take approximately two days to reach the country of grass at an average pace, which meant they had a day to spend going over last minute plans. Naruto glanced at the map Lee was holding.

"It looks like there is a waterfall directly above the merchants manor supplying the house with water. It would be a good idea to camp somewhere near the waterfall so we have a quick entry into the house". Naruto said.

With Sakura and Lee nodding their agreement the team set off for their destination.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Location unknown:**

A young man stood surveying the landscape. He touched the handle of the sword hanging loosely from his waist absentmindedly. He was wearing black, puffy trousers with a loose white shirt, the sleeves of which flapped about in the wind. His dark hair fell about his black eyes. Without notice a throbbing pain came from the back of his shoulder. The man dropped to one knee and grimaced, his hand flying to the cause of the pain. It was getting worse he thought…And though he had a suspicion to what it meant, he dared not believe it…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three days later:**

It was midnight, stars illuminated the sky while the moon shone down causing enough light to see by. Faint voices filled with merriment floated up a waterfall towards where three ninjas camped. Naruto gazed up into the sky, lost in thought about how he was going to enter the manor. Previous recognisance discovered that it was well guarded. A small wall surrounded the main buildings and directly behind it was a medium one. Both had evil looking spikes covering them, and their was only one gatehouse in which was heavily manned. Naruto would have to improvise. He had yet to formulate how he was going to capture the man and bring him up to Sakura and Lee for escort back to Konoha.

A sudden silence brought Naruto out of his thoughts and back to reality. The voices coming from the manor had gone, which meant that the feast was over and it was time to strike. He checked his pack once more. Kunai, rope, shurikens, and signal flares where all there. Naruto turned to Lee and Sakura to say his goodbyes and receive good lucks.

Without a second thought Naruto ran directly across the stream leading for the waterfall and jumped down the massive torrent of water landing with a minimal splash into the pool below. Soaking wet, Naruto emerged and proceeded to the castle like manor.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"_ Five Naruto's appeared beside the original. After a quick explanation describing the clone's jobs they disappeared. Naruto gave them five minutes exactly to discover the location of guards and the target its self. Naruto leaned back against the wall of the manor and listened carefully. After five minuets had passed he assimilated his clones and registered the information the had gained. There where a total of fifteen guards. Ten where patrolling outside of the manor, while the other five where directly guarding the target. Naruto grimaced, he'd preferred to completely avoid contact with the guards, but although he might be able to detour around the ten patrolling the perimeter, conflict was inevitable with the five directly guarding the merchant.

Naruto sighed, there was no point deliberating about it. He swiftly jumped up onto the first small wall, then the second middle one. He ran swiftly across it making as little noise as possible then jumped to the roof of the manor twisting in the air as he did. Pausing to catch his breath, he looked down and discovered he was on top of a sky light looking directly below the targets bedchambers. The merchant was undressing , getting ready to climb into bed. Two black silhouettes stood behind the paper screen separating the mans bedchambers from the corridor leading to it. Those must be guards Naruto presumed.

Summoning two clones, Naruto proceeded to gather wind chakra in his hand, then very carefully started to cut away at the main panel of the skylight. As soon as it was finished and the skylight fell to the floor with a resounding crash Naruto's two clones jumped down swords unsheathed and rushed to the two guards silhouettes stabbing through the paper screen before they had a chance to react. Naruto could see black blood spurt against the wall from behind the paper screen. Swiftly he jumped down to face the merchant.

"You are under arrest by order of the fifth hokage. The charges against you are liasing with criminal ninjas listed in the bingo book". Naruto stated as required. "I have orders to capture you and bring you back to the hidden leaf, where you will undergo questioning concerning your actions". With that said, Naruto jumped smartly onto the merchants bed where he was lying. Eyes wide open in bewilderment, and hit him smartly in the jaw knocking him out.

Putting a bag over the targets head and bundling him out of bed, Naruto jumped back up through the skylight and landed on the roof with the merchant slumped on his back.

"This is where it might get messy" Naruto said to himself while reaching down into his pouch for a signal flare. It illuminated high in the sky. A shower of red sparks flying down upon the manor. Sakura and Rock Lee who where looking out for it, nodded to each other and proceeded to run towards where it came from. The guards patrolling around the perimeter let out grunts of surprise as they saw the flare. Unsheathing swords and grabbing spears they rushed to the courtyard where Naruto now stood, the unconscious figure still slumped across his back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N

Hey guys and girls. The fourth chapter will be coming today, or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this one.

Also, I am sorry if I get any of the endings for names wrong such as 'sama', I've always sucked at that so please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4 Friend or foe?

**Chapter four - Friend or foe?**

Uzumaki Naruto stood facing the twelve guards hoping Rock Lee and Sakura would get to him soon to offer him backup. They where wearing opulent robes coloured in a deep purple. Their hair was twisted into a top knot as warrior tradition requires. It wasn't that he was worried about facing the guards, Naruto just didn't want to compensate the mission by placing the target in danger. Making sure the merchant was safely on his back, Naruto rushed forward twisting between two extruding spears as he did. Jumping up, he kicked of one of the guards chest and back flipped over another who's sword thrust out spearing the previous opponent through his heart.

Blood spurted out of the dying mans chest and speckled onto the face of the other guard who killed him, who was promptly knocked to the floor with a roundhouse kick to the side of the neck. Naruto jumped back to his original position and faced of the guards once again, checking if the merchant had not been injured. It would not do to have the target out of action for a while before he could be interrogated.

"DYNAMIC ENTERANCE" shouted a voice to Naruto's left. He turned round to see a certain Rock Lee hurtling on to the battlefield and, with the balance and grace of a wild cat, trip over his own feet and land with a thump next to Naruto.

Meanwhile Sakura was engaging the ten remaining guards. Her prowess at dodging being an obvious advantage to the many weapons swiping at her.

"Naruto-kun, me and Sakura will handle these people. Make your escape, we'll catch up with you". Lee said before rushing off to aid his comrade.

Naruto ran towards the gatehouse and jumped over it. Unknown to him a figure stood atop the roof of the manor where Naruto previously entered, silhouetted in the moonlight.

Bouncing from tree to tree, the limp figure on his back slowing him down considerably Naruto sped on towards Konoha. He knew he was being followed, though he couldn't figure out if it was Lee and Sakura or someone else. The sheer volume of chakra emanating from behind him was intimidating. Naruto stopped and waiting for whoever it was following him to catch up, praying it was Lee and Sakura.

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto" a voice said behind him. Naruto turned, and found him self confronted by a man, in his late forties. He was dressed entirely in black, with a long overcoat reaching his ankles, buttoned at the top of his neck. A black straw hat with a single bell attached to it covered his eyes. And his sleek hair the colour of night tumbled across his shoulders In his left gloved hand he was holding a sheathed sword. His right hand was a ghostly white.

"My name is Tereda Shinturo. I come to you as a friend, not foe. My only wish is an audience with the fifth hokage".

"Why do you want to speak with granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Situations have occurred of the gravest importance" Shinturo said. "Situation's that cannot be ignored, doing so will lead to catastrophe". Shinturo removed his hat and dark, deep blue eyes gazed down upon Naruto. His face, like his right hand was stark white, with many hideous looking scars carved into his rugged features.

"Naruto-kun, we finally caught up. Who is this man?" A tired looking Rock Lee asked.

"Ahh, you must be Rock Lee, student to that insatiable Might Guy". Shinturo's knowledge of Konoha was frightening. "Oh, and Sakura too…Trained directly from the fifth herself, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded. Her bright face streaked with dirt and sweat from the previous fight.

"As I told Uzumaki Naruto here, my name is Teruda Shinturo…And I have requested an audience with your master, the fifth".

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, he did not trust this Shinturo one bit. He was certain the three of them could take him out if need be. Naruto decided to play it cool.

"You can accompany us to Konoha, but be warned. A false move will result in your death". A serious Naruto stated.

Shinturo placed his hat, back firmly on to his head. "Lead the way Naruto".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Location unknown:**

A man walked a dusty trail, his thoughts straying to the throbbing pain on his shoulder. Shaking his head to stop himself being lost in a world of thoughts he forced himself back to reality. He was being followed, and he needed to remain focused.

"Who are you?" The young man called out.

"Uchiha Sasuke, an honour to meet you at last. Apprentice to a certain Orochimaru, and the last true survivor to your clan". A voice said directly behind Sasuke.

"I'll repeat myself…Who are you and what is your purpose in seeking me out?"

"My name is Teruda Fumio, and I seek you now, to tell you that certain situations have become apparent that have placed you, and your village of origin in incomparable danger".

Sasuke turned round and faced a man in his late forties, dressed completely in white, with a long overcoat reaching his ankles. He wore a white straw hat with a single bell attached to it which disguised his eyes. In his gloved right hand he held a sheathed sword, his left hand was pitch black…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha, the hokage's office two days later:**

"The mission was a success then. Ibiki is currently interrogating the merchant now…Congratulations Naruto on your first successful mission as a jounin". The fifth hokage said, peering over a pile of documents at the young man stood in front of her.

"Thanks granny Tsunade". Naruto's face turned serious. "We encountered a man, who called himself 'Teruda Shinturo' on the way back, saying he seeks an audience with you…He's standing directly outside of your office".

"Teruda Shinturo? I've never heard of him, or a family called Teruda for that matter…Did you ask what he wanted?"

"Yes…But he gave nothing away, all he said was that situations of grave importance have occurred…Or something along those lines away".

"Very well, you are dismissed Naruto…On your way out, send this man in".

Naruto walked out of the fifth's office while Shinturo walked in. He looked at the man dressed entirely in black, mistrust evident in his eyes.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama, my name is Teruda Shinturo and I come before you with news of paramount importance" He looked at Tsunade gravely. "Orochimaru is alive, and on the move again…"

Tsunade's widened beyond breaking point. "It's not possible" she stammered.

"I'm afraid it is. It seems that when Uchiha Sasuke supposedly defeated him, his servant Kabuto absorbed his body and spirit, to reach his own ends. As it happens Orochimaru completely took over his body, and Kabuto effectively gave birth to him…He died in the process".

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing…She was certain Orochimaru was dead. Sighing she said. "What are his motives?" Though she knew what the answer was.

"The destruction of Konoha. Though it will be a while until he makes his move. He needs to establish a power base again…It would also seem he is seeking Uchiha Sasuke again. My guess is for revenge".

"We will have to act against him as soon as possible, before he has time to re-establish his power

"Agreed…I have a request though". Shinturo paused. "I wish to remain in Konoha for the time being, there is someone who has interested me greatly, and I believe he will have a major part to play in the events unfolding around us".

Tsunade, guessing who this person was, looked at Teruda Shinturo suspiciously. "Very well…However, I will be keeping an eye on you. I do not let total strangers stay in Konoha so easily".

"I understand". And with that the man turned around and headed out of the office, a wicked smile playing on his thin lips.

As soon as the door closed in Tsunade's office, she said. "Did you hear all of that Jiraiya?"

"Every word" was the response.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Location Unknown:**

"I hold no love for Konoha" Sasuke said. "Why should I be concerned about it?"

"Did you mishear me? There is danger upon you too Uchiha Sasuke. I know that you have no compassion for the hidden leaf, but actions there will effect you, and visa versa."

"How will they effect me?"

"I have no idea. Though there is more to the rebirth of Orochimaru than meets the eye. I can feel it…And with that Uchiha Sasuke, I leave you. Please do not take what I said lightly. Teruda Fumio, turned swiftly round and walked off the way he came, a broad smile appearing on his face…All was going to plan…


End file.
